Musings of A Tired Mind
by Remii
Summary: An unexpected stranger comes to Hogwarts. But what is she after and where does she come from? I wanted to have the pairings be a surprise....but oh well...OOC/Harry, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione
1. Default Chapter

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Archive: Ask and you shall receive!  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But whats the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Teaser: "I'm wounded."  
  
"You're pride?"  
  
"No, my ego."  
  
"Just as good."  
  
"I knew it would suffice."  
  
"Am I that readable?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"That makes me smile."  
  
"I knew it would."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Albus, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Quite sure."  
  
"But..its just..unthinkable!"  
  
"Minerva, as you must know, she is quite capable of finding other breaches in the schooling system and having her way. There aren't any rules hindering her from entering into schooling. Simple as that." At this, Dumbledore sipped his tea from a little flower painted porcelain cup, chucking he cast a glance to Minerva. "I do believe this will be an eventful school year."   
  
"But sir--"  
  
"Now, now Minerva. Relax. Have some tea. There are more pressing matters to attend to."  
  
"More pressing? But Albus, sir, we don't even know what she is!"  
  
"Hardly. She's an amazingly rare wizard. Nothing more. There are Purebloods, Muggle Born, Squibs, and then there are Feurlocks."   
  
Professor McGonagall sat shocked. Feurlocks? It had been years since that name was mentioned, as everyone had presumed the race dead. She, herself, could not remember the exact lineage of the Feurlocks, let alone fathom that their blood still flowed, abeit thin.  
  
"Feurlocks, Albus?" She asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. I believe--" Just as Dumbledore was about to refresh Professor McGonagall's slightly absent memory, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. None other then the one and only Severus Snape marched in.  
  
"Ah, Severus, so kind of you to grace us with your presence. Can I help you with something?" Dumbledores eyes twinkled.  
  
"I am appalled by the news that has just now reached my ears. A new student?! A sixth year at that! To be admitted into the school!? This is unheard of!" Snape gestured wildly with his hands, his mouth rambling excuses.  
  
"You need not worry, Severus. All has been taken care of. The new student will be attending this upcoming school year.  
  
"Think clearly! We can't just let her show up and expect to know anything. She's too old and inexperienced to be a 6th year student." Minerva could have sworn she heard him 'hmph!'  
  
"But Severus, I believe this is where you are wrong." Dumbledore places his cup on the table, which he had been drinking throughout Snape's rant. Finding a more comfortable position in which to sit, and mentally reminding himself to get cushions for the seats, he continued. "This girl knows more about magic then we will acquire in two lifetimes. All she needs is some basic school knowledge, enough O.W.L.S. to graduate and become something in life, and, of course, what everyone needs: friends. She means absolutely no harm."  
  
"If she's so good," here Snape spat the word, disgusted that a 16-year- old girl could know more than him, "then why does she insist on school?"   
  
"Because," Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, looking Snape square in the eyes, "she needs to learn how to use a wand."  
  
  
  
***Oooo! What does this mean!!! ??  
  
I have no clue.  
  
I'm making this up as I go.  
  
As for the Eye Catching Blurb. Ignore it. I don't know what I'm talking about. 


	2. Something's Different

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But whats the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
wind nymph - Hey, thanks for the review. I do that too (stay up past midnight. Went to sleep at 2 ) I hope it has potential, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. Chapter 1 will be a lot better. (I hope so).  
  
freak - It's the prologue sweetie, bear with me. You'll see. It will all come out.... Eventually.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1- Something's Different  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the empty compartment waiting for Ron and Hermione to follow him in. The summer had gone by in a blur. The only distinct thing he could remember was waking up all achy one morning and feeling horrid ever since. His bones ached, feeling like they were expanding and contracting with every movement - and non-movement - that he made. His blood felt like it was on fire, pulsing through his head, leading him to not help but cringe when Ron came bursting into the compartment, ruining his ever-needed silence.  
  
"Free at last!! Isn't it *great*, Harry?!"  
  
"Really Ron. Must you be so loud? Can't you see Harry was enjoying the absence of you presence?" Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in Hogwarts School appeared at the entrance to the compartment. Ron just stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Smiling, Hermione made her way to sit next to Ron, across from Harry.  
  
"Feeling any better, Harry?" she inquired while checking his forehead.  
  
"Not since I saw you in Diagon Alley," he croaked out. His eyes drifted shut a few seconds before he cracked them open, smiling weakly at Hermione. They then glanced to the window, watching the scenery fly by.  
  
Riding the train to Hogwarts had always been one of his favorite things to do - right besides Quidditch. He always seemed to be able to collect his thought while watching the peaceful surroundings. This time, however, all he could focus on was his pounding headache.  
  
"I think I'll go see what liquids I can find on the trolley," Harry said, reluctantly standing up. "My throats awfully parched."  
  
"Are you sure, Harry? Your face is all flushed and you look horrible. No offense. Really. Maybe you should lay down a bit and rest." Ron sent a concerned glance to Hermione. Harry had been sick off and on the whole summer.  
  
"That's okay Ron. I'll be fine. And besides, I can't sleep anyway." Harry left the compartment, heading left in hopes of finding the trolley in that particular direction.  
  
  
  
After muttering words that would make even Sirius lecture him, Harry turned around, heading back where he came from. Unsuccessfully he had searched for the trolley and just determined it was most definitely *not* to the left of his compartment. Speaking of compartments, Harry really needed to find his own. The floor was spinning, and if he looked directly at something he found he couldn't focus on it, which he also determined was most definitely not a good sign.  
  
Complicating his already stressful journey, he walked smack dab into a hard body, almost causing his to fall over.  
  
"Bloody hell, Potter! You look like shit."  
  
Harry looked up and tried to make out the face looking down at him. Even if he couldn't see properly, his hearing seemed to be unaffected, at the moment, and he knew that voice: Draco Malfoy. Ever since the beginning of fifth year, Harry and Draco had come to a truce. While Harry wasn't a horrible student: Draco was better. And while Draco wasn't a horrible Quidditch player: Harry was better. All perfect? Hardly.  
  
Since Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban, to which no one new *why* but they had *ideas*, Draco had been less cold. He smiled more, insulted less: The whole package. So reasons for non-perfectness, as everything is, with Snape. He still *really* did not like Harry, and that's not saying much. Draco still, like always, idolized him. And Harry, as usual, tried his best to ignore the man and have less than 50 points taken from Gryffindor during his class.  
  
The result: A beginning friendship.  
  
Harry figured the big patch of platinum that he could sort of make out was Draco's hair and he smiled weakly at it. "As tactful as ever I see," was all he managed out before he collapsed into Draco, who, despite being the lesser Quidditch player, reacted quite quickly.  
  
"Damnit Harry. Couldn't you have stayed awake to point me to Granger or Weasley?" Draco turned around and headed in the direction Harry was walking to. Reaching the almost-end of the train, he finally spotted a bright red headed boy and stood by the door.  
  
No sooner had Draco's form filled the doorway then Hermione happened to look in his direction. "Harry!" she called out, jumping up and looking him over. "Is he ok??'  
  
"He'll be fine if you let him breath, Granger. Honestly, he just passed out and you act as if he's dying. Don't give him that much credit. He's still young."  
  
"What did you do to him, Malfoy?!" Ron yelled, bunching his hands into fists. "I'll kick your ass if you've touched him!!" (()  
  
"Touching words. Really. But I haven't done anything to his highness. My ass is just suitable the way it is and doesn't need your filthy hands marring its perfection." Draco mentally cheered and outwardly smirked when Ron's face turned bright red in his embarrassment. "Now, if we could get off the topic of my perfectly sculpted ass for a moment, you'll realize you have an unconscious friend to attend to. Draco walked into the compartment and placed Harry on a bench. He then summoned a pillow and blanket with the wave of his wand. Turning to Hermione, he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" He asked. At her blank face he continued. "Don't you have anything to give him?" "I - uh - well, you see, I don't really carry anything on me. I wouldn't be sure what to give him anyways." In a small voice she added: "I haven't read up on it yet."  
  
Draco snorted, apparently hearing the last comment. "Well, this should suffice until we reach Hogwarts in less than," checking his watch, he noted, "20 minutes." Turning to Ron, he almost laughed at his face. "Quit gaping and check to see if anyone has some chocolate for when he wakes up."  
  
Ron nodded and headed out into the hall. Draco and Hermione could hear him questioning the people in the compartments next to theirs. When Ron was down the hall, Draco turned to Hermione and smiled at her. Checking to make sure Harry was tucked in properly, he gave Hermione his full attention. "So. How long has he been sick?"  
  
She looked to Harry, shook her head, and turned to Draco. "I'm not sure. Not sure at all. I think its been going on all summer, but I have absolutely no clue. He wrote me a letter saying the Dursleys were being particularly nasty and I didn't hear from him after that until I saw him in Diagon Alley. He didn't even reply to his birthday presents. To anyone!"  
  
"And to think," Draco started, "Here I was, presuming Harry was ignoring me. Anywhoo, why didn't his family give him any of those muggle remedies? I hear they do work, just not as good as our methods."  
  
Hermione just gave him a look of 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me,-and- you-claim-to-be-his-friend! Don't-you-know-anything-? Draco cocked an eyebrow.  
  
He'd be lucky if he got any food at all from them! Don't you notice how thin he is? Ron and I sent him gallons of food, but it was all returned!" Upon hearing these words, Draco took a good look at Harry and stifled a gasp.  
  
Indeed Harry was thin. Too thin for a 16-year-old growing boy. His lack of food explained his shortness (he was 2 inches shorter than Collin Creevey, who at 15 was already 6'0". Growth spurt.). Not that Draco was a giant himself, but 6'1" was a decent height for a Malfoy 16-yr-old.  
  
"Malnutrition?" He asked Hermione, not looking up from Harry.  
  
"His whole childhood until he came here. But ever pound he gains he looses when he goes back home for the summer. You would think that the Dursleys would be glad to get rid of him, but instead they just lock him up. Don't tell Ron but," here she paused and looked around, "but I think they've switched his room back to the cupboard."  
  
"Cupboard?!" Draco roared. "What the hell do you mean 'cupboard'?!"  
  
"Oh." Hermione squirmed in her seat under Draco's heated gaze. "He didn't, um, tell you?" "About what, damnit?"  
  
"Well, before he came to Hogwarts, his room was the cupboard that you would usually keep a vacuum or your coats in." She prepared herself for another outburst, but none came. Draco was just staring at her in shock.  
  
"Golden boy lived in a.a.coat closet?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Something like that, only smaller."  
  
"Smaller?! How the hell did he fit in there?!"  
  
"I don't know. But his room did get switched to a real bedroom after he came to Hogwarts," she smiled timidly, hoping he'd be pleased with the news. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
Draco was much more happy with this news until he remembered Hermione's previous information. "Why do you think he's been moved back?"  
  
"Oh, well, you see. I was in his room at the Leakey Cauldron waiting for him when I spotted a letter."  
  
"You were sneaking."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No I wasn't!!"  
  
"You were in his room when he wasn't there. You were sneaking!"  
  
"Fine! Whatever! I was *waiting* in his room when I spotted a letter that I can only presume is from Dumbledore. It was addressed to-"  
  
"Sneaker."  
  
"*It was addressed to* 'Harry Potter, 4 Private Drive, in the Cupboard under the Stairs. I mean, it might have been his original letter to attend Hogwarts, with a *really* good preservation spell on it.but I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It just seemed. new. And I don't think he had opened it yet."  
  
"So you picked it up?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sneaker."  
  
"Oh shut up.* Before* I could check if it was opened, he arrived and we left to get our supplies." "Ah. Why does he still live with them?" Draco finally asked.  
  
Hermione just gave him another look. "What do you suppose he do? He can't very well go live with his godfather-"  
  
"Godfather?" Draco cut in, once again.  
  
"Another thing I shouldn't have mentioned. Oh Harry is going to whack me when he gets up!" "If he has strength."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration, thank you."  
  
Just then, Ron came back, sweets galore in his arms.  
  
"And *what* is all that? Really now Ron! Harry's sick and you go and buy junk food!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes for the second time. He set the candy in a pile next to Hermione before he sat down next to the pile. "They're gifts. To Harry. No one had any chocolate, but they gave me lots of other stuff to make him feel better."  
  
"Or retch."  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "And what are *you* still doing here?"  
  
It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "I was having a civil conversation with Granger here, before you rudely stomped in. We were discussing our new DADA teacher. What do you think?"  
  
Ron coughed on the candy he happened to be chewing on. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you, you nitwit. Not to mention pig," the latter he added under his breath.  
  
"Uh. Well. I don't really know. Probably another disturbed person to be gone by next year. What do you think?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Well that was productive! You both know how to make one hell of a conversation."  
  
Draco smirked at the comment, then started when he realized the train was slowing. "We're here already?"  
  
"Seems so, oh wise one." Ron smiles at Draco. Hermione whacked him on his head.  
  
"Ow!! Geez 'Moine!!"  
  
"Stop being a nuisance!"  
  
Draco smiled at the friends but hid it under a cough. "I'll carry Harry straight to the hospital wing. You two go look for Madam Pomfrey, since she most likely wont be there."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and set off. Draco sighed and started the long trek to the hospital wing.  
  
No sooner had he laid Harry on one of the numerous empty beds, then Madam Pomfrey came striding into the room.  
  
"Move aside! Move aside!"  
  
Draco did as he was told, moving to the opposite side of the bed next to Hermione and Ron. Madam Pomfrey took one look at the sleeping form and Draco could have sworn she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'figures'.  
  
"Well?" Ron piped up. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary Weasley. He has a bit of a fever-"  
  
"A bit?!"  
  
"BUT, with proper medicine and a good rest he'll be back to the Harry Potter you all know and love."  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
Ron elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ignored them and left to fetch the medicine.  
  
"Well, that was thrilling," Draco stated while observing his nails.  
  
"You almost sound as if you would rather Harry be gushing blood!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh yes. Anything to spend more time in your presence. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe there's a feast I'm missing."  
  
"You're just leaving?!"  
  
"And why should I stay? Dare I say that you take enjoyment in staring at prone bodies? I think there might be a word similar to your actions.Oh yes! A necrophiliac. Come off it. I was joking. Anyway, you should stop cooing over him. Its highly overrated. It would do you good to eat something and rest."  
  
Hermione took a step forward and nodded. "You're right. Lets go."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron squawked. "You mean to just leave him?! What if he gets worse?!"  
  
"That's what I'm here for, dear." Madam Pomfrey said, walking into the room. "Now shoo! No crowding my patient. I assure you Weasley that I'll watch out for him; go eat! Go! Go! Out of here!"  
  
"See," said Hermione. "Everything's fine. We shouldn't worry. Harry's overcome worse."  
  
"I agree with Granger. Best not trouble yourself over something trivial."  
  
"Oh all right," Ron relented. "Just because I can smell the food from here!"  
  
And so the three left, heading for the Great Hall; and Harry turned in his sleep.  
  
  
  
(1)- I just love a stupid hot tempered Ron who doesn't think before he speaks. Its highly amusing. ^_^  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter One! What do you think? Comments, Questions, Criticisms? All accepted! Though some more than others. Feel free to inflate my ego.~  
  
  
  
**Boost My Muse: Make A Donation to the 'I Need Your Thoughts Association'.** 


	3. Of Much Unneeded Worries and Sing Songs

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry  
  
Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly  
  
talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells  
  
or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now,  
  
seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if  
  
there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate  
  
just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have  
  
to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But what's  
  
the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Special Thanks: To my beta reader! Go Ambie, you kick ass!  
  
  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
  
Sparkle Tangerine: Did I write about Shippers? Aah! I'm so confused I can't tell who will be with who, sorry!  
  
Michelle Barbajal: You can't help but love his ass!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Of Much Unneeded Worries and Sing Songs  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner was exceedingly eventful, thanks in part to Dennis Creevey and his  
  
friend Shawn McProth. They had just discovered how to levitate objects, and  
  
decided to put it to good use. Starting with small objects, like grapes, they  
  
soon directed heaps of food to the Slytherin table, only to drop them over  
  
the unaware students. What had started out innocently enough turned into a  
  
full-fledged magical food fight. Only the ceiling came out unscathed.  
  
Seeing as how the teachers couldn't determine who started it, (though  
  
McGonagall glared unmercilessly at the Slytherins) the four houses each got  
  
50 points taken away, and everyone was to stay and clean the Great Hall,  
  
without magic, as punishment, since not everyone could be given detention. Snape, of all the teachers, came out the worst. Some students were even  
  
cleaner than him, though he didn't understand why most food was aimed his  
  
way. It was a Snape lack-of-the-brains-to-figure-out-I''m-a-shit-to- EVERYONE-besides-Potter-moment. He did, though, have the audacity to claim that he saw Harry throw food at him. Heaps of food. I''m talking LOTSA food. Only after Draco informed him of Harry's unconscious body resting in the hospital wing did he relent, and he kept muttering about invisibility  
  
cloaks at that.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Hermione and Ron made their was up to the hospital wing  
  
tailed by Draco. They were hoping Harry had waken up during their food feud,  
  
but were sadly disappointed when Madam Pomfrey informed them that he had yet  
  
to wake up. After much begging and pleading they were finally allowed to  
  
enter. Draco hung back in the shadows, not yet wanted to make himself known.  
  
  
  
"Maybe Draco's right," Hermione whispered to Ron, speaking in a hushed  
  
tone as if she would disturb Harry if it were to be any louder.  
  
  
  
"About what? And since when have we referred to him as 'Draco'?"  
  
  
  
"About worrying too much. I mean, its ok to worry about him, but do you  
  
think we're pushing it all the time? We usually fret even when he hurts his  
  
pinky. And since he came to us and apologized profusely, acted friendly, and  
  
tutored Harry on Potions, I think he deserves to be called Draco, not  
  
Malfoy." Hermione gazed around the room and settled on a painting. It was  
  
new. Quite pretty actually. The young girl seemed a bit shy and blushed when  
  
she realized she had Hermione's eyes on her. Keeping her eyes traveling, they  
  
caught a glimmer in the dark corner. If she strained her eyes a bit more, she  
  
could just make out a form. ''Malfoy!'' her mind supplied her, and she smiled  
  
and whispered ''hello'' once he noticed he'd been spotted.  
  
  
  
Ron turned to see what had captivated Hermione's attention, but didn't  
  
notice anything out of the ordinary. He practically jumped onto the sleeping  
  
form of Harry when Draco walked out of the shadows, appearing out of nowhere  
  
almost.  
  
  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy! Must you do that?" he yelled. Inside his chest, his  
  
heart was beating rapidly from the scare.  
  
  
  
"No. But it's highly entertaining."  
  
  
  
"Now boys, lets not fight," Hermione intervened.  
  
  
  
"But it's so much fun, Granger. Do take a go at it sometime. Weasley is  
  
oh so amusing."  
  
  
  
Hermione used all her might to not laugh at Ron. "Oh come off it you two.  
  
Really now. We're supposed to be here for Harry."  
  
  
  
"Oh? And here I was hoping I'd get my two kicks. Really Granger, you're a spoil sport." Draco smiled and walked towards Harry's bed. Taking a quite  
  
glance to make sure his friend was comfortable, he turned to Ron, his  
  
features becoming serious. Placing his hand on Ron's shoulder, he said, "The  
  
past does not always pave the way for the future."  
  
  
  
Draco then nodded to Hermione, removed his hand from Ron's shoulder, and  
  
left the hospital room. He couldn't help but laugh, however, when he heard  
  
Ron squeak out in the most unmanliest yell ever, "WHAT THE *HELL* WAS THAT?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The lack of Draco's presence left the hospital wing deadly quiet. Ron  
  
tried to engage Hermione in a series of conversations, but they would  
  
eventually lapse into silence. It was a good deal later when murmuring broke  
  
the silence.  
  
  
  
From the quiet of Harry's bed, one could make out the faintest whispering  
  
of what sounded like a flow of words in poetic form. "Closure has come to me  
  
at last.." he said silently. Harry then turned over in the bed, pressing the  
  
side of his head into his arms to cradle himself.  
  
  
  
"Harry??" Hermione started.  
  
  
  
"Go on...confusing this soul..." the whispering continued.  
  
"Harry?" Ron questioned, hesitantly. Was he...singing? " 'Mione...?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I heard it too. He's singing!"  
  
  
  
"And a delightful song it is." Both Ron and Hermione jumped up from  
  
their seats at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.  
  
  
  
"Sir?" they inquired at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and instructed them to sit again. "A muggle song, I  
  
believe. From America."  
  
  
  
"But..How would Harry know it? Seeing as how he was locked up over the  
  
summer.." Ron trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Oh? What's this about being locked up?"  
  
  
  
"Well, Harry didn't write over the summer, and the one time he did he  
  
talked of the mistreatment of the Dursleys and being sick. I thought..Well...  
  
I just thought that he was being hurt mentally by them."  
  
  
  
"Ah. I see. Well, Harry kept in contact with Sirius and myself over the  
  
summer. He reassured us that everything was quite all right. However, if you  
  
find this questionable..."  
  
"No, no! We wouldn't question you, sir! I guess Harry was too  
  
preoccupied to write..." Hermione replied sadly.  
  
  
  
"Well Miss Granger. I have a job for you." Dumbledore changed the topic,  
  
hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
  
  
"Sir?"  
  
  
  
"We have a new student; no, not a 1st year. She's your age. I'd like you  
  
to show her around Hogwarts. That is, if you can pry yourself from Mr.  
  
Potter's side."  
  
  
  
"Yes, sure. Um, why didn't you introduce her at dinner?" Hermione asked,  
  
curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well, there was a bit of a...distraction, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled looking at their still food-covered outfits.  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know who started that fiasco, would you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione bowed their heads and muttered an unconvincing 'no'.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well," he continued. "Miss Granger, if you  
  
will, she's waiting for you outside. It's best if you went and got some rest  
  
too, Ron. Off you go."  
  
  
  
Once they disappeared from site, Dumbledore turned sad eyes to Harry's  
  
still form. "What horrors did this summer bring Harry?" The boy's eyebrow's knotted together and a bead of sweat dripped onto his cheek, looking like a tear in the dark candle-lit room.  
  
  
  
"He's getting worse and worse, Albus. I worry," Madam Pomfrey said,  
  
appearing behind Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Do you know what he has?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
  
  
"That's what worries me. His symptoms are that odd. If you looked them  
  
up, he has the flue. A normal muggle occurrence. But..."  
  
  
  
"Since I set a spell on Harry protecting him from those afflictions, he  
  
can't have acquired the flu..." Dumbledore added in a hushed tone.  
  
  
  
"Exactly. There's a great aura of magic around him too, but it's not  
  
harming him in any way. Rather, it's acting like a blanket and keeping him  
  
from further harm. I don't know what it all means!" Madam Pomfrey threw her hands up in the air in frustration and sat down in a char next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Now, now. Don't excite yourself. It will all be figured out soon  
  
enough." Dumbledore stood and moved to the window. Looking upon his face, old  
  
lines of age trailed his eyes, which were filled with wisdom and troubled  
  
matters. He sighed and a puff of steam clouded the cold window. "Maybe she  
  
would know," he spoke softly to himself.  
  
  
  
"She who?"  
  
  
  
"Oh no one, Poppy. No one." He turned towards Madam Pomfrey. "I  
  
should be going. Work to do and all. Watch him well, Poppy. Watch him well."  
  
  
  
"Of course," she replied, standing also. "Good night."  
  
  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Two! What do you think? Comments, Questions, Criticisms? All  
  
accepted! Though some more than others. Feel free to inflate my ego.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Boost My Muse: Make A Donation to the 'I Need Your Thoughts Association'.** 


	4. Of Midnight Strolls and Ogling

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But what's the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Special Thanks: To my beta reader! Go Ambie, you kick ass!  
  
/blah/ Hermione's though  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Of Midnight Strolls and Ogling  
  
  
  
"My names Hermione. Hermione--"  
  
"Granger! I know. I'm Sohrae Gandillon. I'm in your house!"  
  
/Sohrae Gandillon, eh? Interesting name.. / She was a pretty girl. Tall. About 5'7", which made Hermione feel short in all of her 5 feet and 5 inches. Sohrae's hair was dark blond and done up in two small buns with hair fanning out around them. /They look like little sunflowers./ Although it seemed her tips were dyed black. It looked quite nice, Hermione determined. And was that? Hermione concealed her gasp. Sohrae had her nose pierced! Where was this girl from? She wasn't wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but that could be expected, seeing as she was new. She had on a dark blue -- *tight*-- shirt and a *short* black skirt. Well. She seems nice enough, Hermione thought.  
  
"Really? Dumbledore never mentioned that. Welcome!"  
  
"Mmhm. Thank you." Sohrae's head kept whipping this way and that, observing the different paintings and other tid bits adjourning the halls.  
  
The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached the stairwell. Which way to go?  
  
"Lets see." Hermione looked at all the stairs. /That one leads to the Great Hall. That one leads to the forbidden hallway. That one to the dungeons--wait. No. Now it leads to the3rd level: Gryffindor Common room. Hm. Choices./ "I guess I'll just bring you to the Great Hall and show you how to get places from there."  
  
"Sounds great to me!" Sohrae said, smiling.  
  
Hermione looked at Sohrae out of the corner of her eye. She was really..bouncy. Literally. Sohrae was walking with her hands behind her back and a bounce her to step. Hermione could definitely get used to some hyper activity in the common room again. She might not be known for always enjoying Fred and George's parties and what nots, but she truly missed them, and it had been so quite and..boring since they left.  
  
Smiling to herself, Hermione tried not to laugh when she picture the love-struck faces of the boys when they met Sohrae.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Sohrae said, still smiling.  
  
"I'm picturing the faces of the boys when they meet you."  
  
"What do their faces portray?"  
  
"Oh. They're ogling you," Hermione said, laughing more at Neville's expression which just made its way into her head. /A gaping fish!  
  
Sohrae laughed and smiled brightly. "I've never been 'ogled' before!" she said truthfully.  
  
"Really? You seem the type to know attention."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. It's in your walk. You're so confident."  
  
"Its that obvious?" Sohrae laughed again at Hermione's nod. "That's good! Everyone should be confident in themselves! Its natural," she added with a good-natured prissy tone.  
  
"And you're so optimistic!" Both girls laughed, and soon realized they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Well here we are! The Great Hall of Food Fights and Owl droppings." Hermione smirked at Sohrae's startled face. "There's not really owl droppings. I was just kidding. Its quite nice, would you like to see it?"  
  
"No. That's ok. I already saw it. Or.. What was visible under all the food. What's next?"   
  
"We'll see. Let's head this way."   
  
Hermione led Sohrae down many corridors. Filch seemed to be in a different part of the school, and Mrs. Norris along with him. They didn't meet any students along their way, however, several pictures tried making conversations with the wondering students.  
  
"I'm so deranged, you know I'll never be the saaaaaame. Tying yourself to me stitch up my emptiness 'cause your the death of me...dum dum de duh da duh..."  
  
"Huh? Are you singing?" Hermione questioned. "That's two in one night."  
  
"Oh. Sorry! I do that sometimes. It clears my mind. Who else was singing?"  
  
"Harry was. Even though he's unconscious," Hermione mused.  
  
"Harry? Harry who? Not Potter?" At Hermione's nod she squeaked. "Really? No way! Harry Potter. He's a legend even in America. Wow. I'm in the same school as him. That's so cool!"  
  
"Uh-huh." /Another one. Harry's going to have a fun year.* Hermione laughed in her head at him. "So. What were you singing?"   
  
"Orgy," Sohrae replied.  
  
"Orgy?!" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"It's a band! Well known in America. If you like that kind of music." Sohrae stopped in front of a witch statue. "This looks...familiar.."  
  
"Oh my. That's an interesting name for a band." Pausing when Sohrae's last words made their way to her ear, Hermione took a good look at where they were. "Oh great! There aren't even classrooms near here. Well. Not important ones. Snape's class is down the corridor some ways, but we'll see that some other time."  
  
"Ok..." Sohrae still stared at the statue, but hurried on when she realized that Hermione had continued and was talking to her.  
  
They came upon a dark corner and Hermione took out her wand. "Lumos!" she whispered, and a light came from the tip of her wand to illuminate their darkened way. Sohrae noticed Hermione take out her hand, and the expert way she twisted the wand in her hand when putting it away. Upon seeing her use the wand for magic, her eyes lit up.  
  
"You have a wand! I just love wands! May I see yours?"  
  
"Uh. Well, you know. Its just.. a wand. I'm a bit reluctant to hand it over to anyone, as you can understand." Hermione gave her a pointed look to say 'no'. "Here's Professor Flitwick's classroom. He's the charms teacher."  
  
"Oh. Ok. I understand. I can't wait to get my wand. It should be so interesting to use a wand for magic. What fun!"  
  
"You don't have a wand?!" Hermione all but yelled. "How--What??"  
  
"No! No, you misunderstood me. I have a wand. Just..It broke! Yes. Broke during my travels. I must get a new one. Right away. As soon as possible." Sohrae hoped Hermione would believe her, but from how Dumbledore described the girl, she doubted the smartest girl in Hogwarts would fall for that. 'Stupid' she reprimanded herself. Dumbledore had specifically stated not to mention her lack of a wand.  
  
"Ah. I see. Ron's wand broke a while back. He had to get a new one too." Hermione realized Sohrae was hiding something, but it was getting late and it could be left to matter more in the morning. "Well. Its getting late. Shall we retire?"   
  
"Yes. Lets."  
  
They made their way back to the Common room, but not without Hermione showing Sohrae Professor McGonagall's classroom. Once inside the bedrooms Hermione plopped into her bed, Sohrae doing the same, and they were asleep by the time their heads reached the pillows.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Light streamed through the slight gap in the curtains. The sun's rays chose to enter into the bedroom in a direct path to Hermione's eye, and she grumbled her annoyance. Squinting her eyes tighter, she finally resigned to her fate and opened them only to shut them with a cry. Ok, the sun was out for her, Slowly getting up, she determined only her, seeing as how it hadn't waken anyone else up a good - here she looked at her clock and grumbled some more - half hour before she needed to.  
  
Hermione opened her curtains all the way, which was quite a stupid thing to do, seeing as how the sun wasn't just shining into the small gap. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to just get up and go to the bathroom. It was only five steps to the left, another ten steps straight to the door, and then seven steps to the sink. Was it really worth it? Hermione yawned, and upon smelling her breath concluded yes. When she finally opened her eyes once more she muffled a scream and let out a yelp. She was staring at Sohrae's face, which was too close too early in the morning.  
  
"Ew! Morning breath!! I've been assaulted by morning breath!!" Sohrae dropped dramatically onto Hermione's bed with a fwop. "Good morning," she added as an after thought.  
  
Hermione clamped her hand to her mouth, immediately self-conscious of her breath. "Mut er oo dung abak?!"  
  
Sohrae turned to rest on her side and propped her head on her hand. "Come again?"  
  
Hermione uncovered her mouth. "What are you doing awake?" she asked.  
  
"I'm too nervous! Couldn't sleep." She rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on her crossed arms. "Hey! Your pillow is fluffier than mine." She looked at Hermione and something seemed to click in her head. Looking at Hermione's knotty hair, puffy eyes, and disheveled clothing, she giggled. "You're not a morning person, are you?"  
  
Hermione glared and stood from the bed. She murmured something about her bladder and entered the bathroom. Sohrae smiled and called out, "Don't take too long!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Half an hour later found the two girls playing a game of Wizard's Chess down in the  
  
common room.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Sohrae grinned maniacally, delighted by the fact that the pieces destroyed each other.  
  
"You should play Ron," Hermione laughed, picturing Sohrae's disappointed pout when Ron beat her in 3 seconds. "He's quite good."  
  
"Who is this 'Ron'? You spoke of him last night too. Hm? Who is he? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Oh stop! It's not like that! He's a very good friend of Harry and I." Hermione groaned when Sohrae's eyes lit up.  
  
"He's a friend of Harry too? Harry knows how to pick his company," Sohrae added, "so Ron must be fun too!"  
  
Hermione fought the urge to throw chess pieces at her head. "Wait until you meet Draco. One of Harry's better picks."   
  
"Oh? What's wrong with him?" Sohrae asked, curious.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing! He doesn't get along with Ron much, but he's okay. Very sarcastic. And melodramatic. Cocky. Stubborn. Full of himself. The list goes on..."   
  
The sound of feet coming down the stairs came near the boy's bedroom caused Sohrae to swallow what she was about to say. Both girls turned in that direction, waiting to see who it was. Seamus came thundering down the stairs, flanked by Dean, although Sohrae didn't know them as such.  
  
Seamus stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sohrae, causing Dean to run into him from behind. Dean glared at the back of Seamus' head then looked over to what had captivated his friend's attention. "Holy shit," was the only thing that left his mouth.  
  
Sohrae squirmed under their gazes and poked Hermione's side to get her attention.  
  
"Hermione...is this what you meant by being...'ogled'?"  
  
Hermione laughed and nodded. "I told you so!"  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"Ahem," came from the stairwell. The girls turned back towards that direction. Dean ran a hand through his hair and walked around Seamus to stand in front of Sohrae. "I'm Dean," he said, extending his other hand toward her.  
  
"Uh. Hello Dean. I'm Sohrae." Reluctantly she shook his hand, feeling that he would hold it out until she shook it.  
  
Seamus came running up next to Dean. "I'm Seamus!" he added, smiling. Nothing like the good 'ol charm.  
  
"Hi Seamus."  
  
Awkward pause.  
  
"So..where's Ron?" Sohrae asked.  
  
Seamus' face fell.  
  
He pointed to the stairs, and then announced that he was going to breakfast. Hermione heard him cursing Ron under his breath and watched Dean follow him out.  
  
Said man of the moment appeared walking down the stairs and yawning. Completely oblivious to Sohrae, he sat down on the couch next to Hermione. Finally he noticed the new girl and looked at her. Stared, actually. He then shrugged and leaned into the couch. Delightful soft pillows they were.  
  
"Shall we go to breakfast, then?" he asked, standing.  
  
Oh yes. Sohrae would definitely get along with Ron. 'Ron: Non-Oogler' was added to her mental list.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Breakfast brought more stares. Unnerving kind of stares. Undressing kind of stares. I'm going to shove my food down your pants if you keep looking at me thought provoking kind of stares.  
  
Sohrae sat down with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. She didn't hesitate to show her disappointment when it became apparent that Harry wasn't joining them, either, causing Seamus to sink lower in his chair and curse Harry under his breath until Dean spilt pumpkin juice on his lap; who then became the bearer of his new wrath. It all seemed highly amusing to Draco who sat watching all the events unfold. Yes, he knew all about Sohrae already. Name: Sohrae Gandillon. Age: 17. Origin: America. House: Gryffindor. Admirers: Too many to count. Oddities: Nose pierced, hair dyed, didn't wear a robe. Or Gryffindor colors. He looked under the table. Yep. Most definitely not wearing Gryffindor colored socks. Who She Admired: Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione truly smiled when her schedule appeared before her. Ron frowned when he saw how many classes they had with Slytherin. Sohrae giggled gleefully when Seamus 'accidentally' dropped some of his eggs in Dean's drink. Hoping to prevent another food feud, she started a conversation with Seamus, who was too surprised to say much. It soon ended, however, when Dumbledore stood from his seat to address the students.  
  
"Good morning. I hope you all are pleased with your schedules and abide by the changes. Because of some..mishaps last night, I did not get a chance to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is Abranydyr Alagordyr.  
  
The students clapped their welcome; all the while Snape slunk further down his chair with a scowl set upon his face.  
  
"I would also like to announce that we have a new student in addition to our many first years," Dumbledore continued. "Her name is Sohrae Gandillon; I hope you make her feel welcomed."   
  
Dumbledore sat back down and engaged Professor Alagordyr in conversation. Sohrae, however, felt all the eyes on her as she tried to finish her breakfast. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, and whipped her head up, made eyes contact with several people, and screeched "WHAT?!" Some had the decency to feel ashamed and turn to stare at their plates. Others looked perplexed at her outburst before concentrating on something else. One boy in particular irked her when he laughed at her outburst and continued to scrutinize her. One platinum blond boy in particular. Sohrae growled under her breath, causing Draco to smirk at her frustration. Hermione glanced between the two of her friends and their stare down.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
From the teachers' table Dumbledore looked over to watch the scene unfold; his eyes twinkling behind their half moon glasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of Chapter Three! What do you think? Comments, Questions, Criticisms? All accepted! Though some more than others. Feel free to inflate my ego.~  
  
  
  
**Boost My Muse: Make A Donation to the 'I Need Your Thoughts Association'.** 


	5. Of Hidden Meanings and Forgotten Friends

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But what's the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Special Thanks: To my beta reader! Go Ambie, you kick ass!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Hey all. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. ^^;;   
  
I've been real busy this week, and my teachers have been working me mercilessly. God forbid I breathe without them telling me to....   
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
* * *  
Chapter Four: Of Hidden Meanings and Forgotten Friends  
Mist swirled around the endless plain, hiding all of the landscape except for the few bold black mounds that could be made out. Dew hung in the air, keeping the cold atmosphere wet and heavy. Glasses didn't seem to help sight; instead, the damp air clung to them, blending the fog in to one gray mass. Harry stood among the mist, watching it whirl in circles, arcs, twirls, and wavy lines. He was lost. Lost in the creation of his mind.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" he sighed. "I've been lost my whole life."  
  
Direction didn't matter, it was all the same. Everywhere was nowhere. Harry stretched his arm out and grasped at the fog. It was cool in his hand, tickling his now open fingers as it traveled around them. The little disturbance his movement created ended as the mist covered his hand, blocking it from sight.  
  
"I'm sick, aren't I?" he asked himself. "Very sick."  
  
He started to walk again. Where to? Anywhere. Everywhere. Nowhere. Somewhere. Not that it mattered much. This was a dream. It wouldn't take him anywhere real.  
  
As soon as those thoughts left his head, the mist parted. Sand covered the ground, his now-bare feet played with each grain. It felt good to feel something besides the coldness in the clouds.  
  
Looking around, he discovered a lake surrounded by mountains on the opposite bank. A boat was pulled ashore, it's oars placed beside it in the sand. It would have been a beautiful sight had everything not been all gray and dreary. Next to the boat was a tree with the brightest red apples Harry had ever seen. He made his way over to pick an apple. However, as his fingers touched the apple, it changed into a clock.  
  
"A clock?" he asked dubiously.  
  
The minute hand steadily turned counter clockwise. And just as the hours went back in time, so did the day. Light began to recede; the moon and stars twinkled in the sky for seconds before the sun crept over the horizon. Harry looked down at the brass clock. It was now a full 24 hours earlier. His eyes widened and he gasped as the clock started to melt, dripping through the gaps between his fingers. And it burned like he had stuck his hand into a fire. But it was just a fake sensation, and soon it didn't burn anymore. Looking up, Harry noticed that all the apples had changed to clocks and were now melting.  
  
The sun was high in the sky, lighting the dark beach. Harry almost cried out as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Dumbledore looking down at him.   
  
"Dumbledore! Oh thank gods you're here."  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry then gazed up at the sky, motioning for Harry to do so to.  
  
Speaking to Harry he said, "You're not the sun, it's just a light."  
  
When Harry looked back to ask Dumbledore what he meant, he was nowhere to be found. Harry twirled around in a circle. Where could Dumbledore have gone? Sighing, Harry turned around and walked into a body.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Ron in a hug. "I'm glad you're here. Dumbledore just upped and left on me."  
  
Ron nodded his head and looked away. Turning back to Harry, his features hardened, wiping the smile from Harry's face.  
  
"Don't think 'cos I understand, I care. Don't think 'cos I'm talking we're friends."  
  
"Ron..wha--" Just as Harry started, Ron was gone.  
  
Harry stood stark still. What was going on? Looking down the beach he noticed a body coming towards him.  
  
"Hermione! She'll know what's up," he whispered to himself.  
  
Running up to her, he was about to speak when she put her finger to his lips and shook her head 'no'.  
  
"You can't escape what makes you tragic."  
  
She then turned away from Harry. He ran after her calling out, "No! Wait," but she disappeared from view.  
  
What did it all mean? The melting clocks, Dumbledore, Ron, and now Hermione. Who else?  
  
But no one came.  
  
Harry sat restlessly for an hour under the tree. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and got up. He picked up the oars and pushed the boat into the water, hopping in. It was nice, directing the boat to where he wanted it to go. Having control over something.  
  
His musings were soon stopped, however. Turning around he saw Seamus blocking his way. But what was he standing on?  
  
Unsure of that to do, Harry smiled weakly at Seamus. Seamus, in turn, smiled brightly at Harry. Reassured at the new turn of events, Harry started to speak, only to be cut off by Seamus.  
  
"The shallow waters you come upon, show you how empty your life truly is."  
  
Oh. That was nice, thought Harry.  
  
Seamus smiled brightly and tipped the boat over, sending himself and Harry tumbling into the water. After flailing his arms around, Harry realized the he wasn't moving towards the surface. Looking down, he saw Seamus holding onto his foot, still smiling. Harry was loosing air, and he new that any moment he would pass out. Just as darkness started to cloud his vision, Harry was lifted out of the water. Choking, he barely noticed that he was on the beach again. Once he caught his breath, he looked up, only to choke again. Snape was looking at him with the worst sneer ever on his face.  
  
"I take it you're my emptiness," Harry raised an eyebrow to Snape.   
  
"Very good, Potter. One million points from Gryffindor."  
  
/It's a dream. A dream. Just a dream./ Harry repeated the mantra in his head, trying to get over the shock of the all too real acting and looking Snape taking away that many points.  
  
"I can give you peace of mind with a forced smile. I can give you death with the look upon my sullen face." With that Snape disappeared.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES ALL THIS MEAN?!" Harry yelled into the darkness.  
  
The mist had come back, denser and thicker than before. Instead of acting like the cooling blanket as it had, it started to suffocate Harry. Running from the growing fog as fast as he could, Harry tripped over a form on the ground. He was about to get up and sprint when a groan reached his ears. Feeling along the ground, Harry's hands soon felt clothing. Leaning close to the body to see who it was, Harry gasped in surprise. Draco was lying on the ground, bleeding from a wound that Harry couldn't seem to find.  
  
Holding back tears, Harry shook Draco, hoping to wake him. Draco's eyes fluttered open and settled on Harry's distraught face. "Harry," he forced out, smiling.  
  
"Draco, don't speak. What happened, how?"  
  
"What do you think of me now? So lucky. So strong. So proud." Draco wiped away a single tear that leaked from Harry's eye. "Never said thank you for that. Now I never will."  
  
Draco's eyes dulled, his form stilling in Harry's arms.  
  
"Oh gods, no. Please no. C'mon Draco. No!" Harry ran and ran.  
  
He didn't stop running when invisible hands grasped at him and ripped his clothes. He didn't stop when he heard Sirius whisper, "Dominate your fear," in his ear.  
  
He stopped for nothing.  
  
What seemed like hours later, Harry slowed to a jog. There weren't any more whispers or hands grabbing at him. He was alone. Finally alone.  
  
Resting against a wall that appeared, Harry sunk to the ground; Draco's lifeless eyes burning in his head. Sobbing racked his frame. He just wanted it all to stop. His friend's morbid statements, Draco's blood on his hands, the cold eating from his inside.  
  
And suddenly it was warm. Comforting warm to his grieving heart. His tears stopped and he stood, holding his arms to his chest, cradling this new feeling. He heard his name whispered from a familiar, yet foreign voice, and moved toward it, smiling.  
  
Harry went rigid for a moment as a fire blazed through his body, then opened his eyes to the familiar ceiling of the Hospital Wing. 


	6. Dubbed: The Titleless Chapter

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But what's the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Special Thanks: To my beta reader! Go Ambie, you kick ass!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed. ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
* * *  
Chapter Five: In which Sohrae and Ron get into a bit of a row and Hermione saves the day, only to go to the Hospital Wing to find Harry in a bit of a jam and aid him until he wakes. Oh. And Seamus shows he does have some smarts, even though it takes awhile.  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Roooon!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you'd--"  
  
"No."  
  
"And--"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Pleeaaasssee?!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sohrae huffed in annoyance. She'd been pestering..er..pleading with Ron for an hour, but he hadn't said anything besides 'no'. She looked to Hermione for support, but Hermione quickly averted her eyes.  
  
"Fine! If you wont show me, someone else will!" Sohrae scanned the common room, her eyes settled on Seamus and she smirked.  
  
"Oh Seamus..." Sohrae smiled, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Huh? Er...Y-yes?" he stammered.  
  
"Seamus, would you be a dear and show me to the hospital wing? I could always go looking for it alone...but this is such a big castle, and it's dark and eerie and..and what if I got lost! I'd hate to think of the creatures lurking in the corners... And you...being such a big strong man.. I know you would protect me."  
  
Seamus jumped up at the chance of being the 'big strong heroic man.'  
  
"Sure!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Sohrae, but he can't," Dean said, pulling Seamus back into his  
  
seat. "We have to finish Snape's homework. Maybe later."  
  
Sohrae stalked back to her chair by the fireplace. "Oh stop grinning," she growled to Ron, only increasing his Cheshire-like smile.  
  
"Now Sohrae. If you could wait just a little longer, we can all go visit  
  
Harry together." Hermione, the voice of reason, intervened.  
  
Sohrae grumbled and leaned further into her comfy chair. She shot up, however, when a horrible thought entered her head.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Hm?" Hermione responded, not even lifting her head from her book.  
  
"Could you please elaborate on 'we'."  
  
"Huh? Oh. Oh! Sure. You, Ron, myself, and Draco."  
  
Sohrae's features darkened at the announcement of Draco's name.  
  
"Draco..?" she drawled out.  
  
"Believe me, if it were possible, I wouldn't bring 'Draco' either. But Harry likes him, so he's allowed," Ron mumbled. Too loud though, because Hermione whacked him a moment later.  
  
"Oh? Harry...*likes* him?" Sohrae gulped.  
  
"NO!" Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time.  
  
"He better not," growled Ron. "That good for nothing..."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"...Arrogant prick..."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"...Stupid ferret..."  
  
"Ferret?" Sohrae asked, halting Ron's rant.  
  
"Ferret!"  
  
"He doesn't really resemble a ferret..."  
  
"Ha! Ha ha ha! Can I tell her 'Mione? Oh please oh please oh please?" Ron begged, amazingly excited, in a really creepy way.  
  
"No!" Hermione yelled. "We promised to never bring that up. Unless you  
  
want to be called 'Weasel' again..."  
  
"Draco called you that?" Sohrae asked.  
  
"Yes!" Ron burst, before Hermione could even open her mouth.  
  
"Oh that does it. My hate for that...that...ferret!" here Ron grinned maniacally, happy that another shared his hate, "has increased ten-fold!"  
  
"Now Sohrae. That was the old Draco. He's changed a lot," Hermione tried to reason.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
Hermione turned to glare at Ron. "For instance," she started, her voice  
  
increasing in volume, "Neville would be failing Potions if it wasn't for Draco. Ron would have had millions of points taken from Gryffindor and just as many detentions if it wasn't for Draco. I would be having a lot more trouble with Arithmancy if it weren't for Draco. And we wouldn't have an amazing amount of sarcasm added to our daily jokes! Just think Ron, what would we do without our yearly raid?" Hermione whispered the last part.  
  
"And what about Harry?" Sohrae questioned, waiting for no answer.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked, puzzled.  
  
"What did Draco do for Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked to Ron, but he just hung his head.  
  
"He saved him," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh." Sohrae looked at their troubled faced. "So..." she began. "What's this 'yearly raid'," she asked, trying to break the mood.  
  
"Shhh!" Ron and Hermione hissed.  
  
"It's not to be spoken about," Ron whispered.  
  
Sohrae cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Oh fine. I can't go into detail, though. It's this 'event' that we've been doing every year since 5th year," Hermione started to explain.  
  
"Why 5th year?" Sohrae interrupted.  
  
"Because..well...that's when Harry defeated You-Know-Who."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Know 'who'."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh never mind. It was a joke. Continue."  
  
"Right. Well, after the Final Battle, Harry was really...upset. So, Draco made up this 'game' we could do once a year, just so that Harry would smile again. Exactly two months after the anniversary of You-Know-Who's fall, we go on a bit of a raid. "And that's all I can say," Hermione added, apologetically.  
  
"Don't you get in trouble?" Sohrae asked, skeptical.  
  
"Don't you have more faith in us?" Ron cried in disbelief. "Besides, we're masters of stealth. And Dumbledore knows," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sorry mate. Can't tell you anymore. I'd have to kill you if I did."  
  
"You're no fun," Sohrae teased. Turning to Hermione, she put on her puppy  
  
eyes. "Do you think I can go with you?"  
  
"I don't know. It was really Draco's idea. We were just invited. Most of  
  
our-year Gryffindors know it's us, but Draco doesn't let them come. You could  
  
always ask nicely."  
  
"Me? Ask *him* nicely?! Do you feel well, Hermione?"  
  
"It was...a thought.."  
  
"I'm done!!" Ron announced, jumping up. At Hermione and Sohrae's blank  
  
looks, he continued. "We can go now."  
  
Sohrae jumped to her feet, squealing in delight at the prospect of finally seeing Harry.  
  
Across the room, Seamus sat glumly in his chair, having finally put 1 and 1 together and realizing that Harry was in the hospital wing.  
  
* * *  
When Hermione, Ron, and Sohrae reached the hospital wing, Draco was already sitting at Harry's bed.  
  
"Well, that explains why he wasn't in his room," Hermione said to Ron. "Hi Draco!" she then called out.  
  
"Why hello Hermione. Ron." He looked Sohrae over with distaste. "Why is  
  
she here? We don't need any of Harry's drooling fan club present."  
  
"Now you listen here, Ferret-Boy!"  
  
Draco's glare widened a fraction and Ron cringed, waiting for his pounding. Leaping from his chair, Draco stood in front of Sohrae, his wand drawn and pointed to her neck.  
  
"You better chose your words carefully while in my presence." He leaned in close, his mouth going to her ear. "We wouldn't want small pieces of information getting out about you, now would we....Feurlock?"  
  
Sohrae gasped in shock. "How did..."  
  
"I have my ways." He moved his head to look into her startled eyes and  
  
smirked.  
  
"So Hermione," he started, moving away from Sohrae, ignoring the curious  
  
looks Hermione and Ron shot him. "We should start making plans for this years  
  
raid."  
  
"Sure, Draco. How's Harry?" she inquired, while walking to the bed.  
  
"He hasn't waken yet. Not even stirred. However, Madam Poof thinks he'll  
  
be waking up soon." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a can of muggle drink.  
  
"Soda anyone?"  
  
Hermione nodded, along with Ron. Sohrae chose to ignore the snake and look over Harry's features.  
  
Draco pulled out another can. Popping it open, he handed it to Hermione.  
  
Reaching into his bag again, he shook the other can as he pulled it out. Aiming it at Ron, he popped the tab.  
  
"Oh dear me. You know those muggle drinks, always fizzing. You can never  
  
trust them." Ignoring Hermione's disapproving glare, he continued. "You must admit though, it has to feel good to finally wash your face, doesn't it?"  
  
Draco smiled at Ron. Taking a sip of his soda, he smirked. "Refreshing, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Ron glared at Draco from behind his wet bangs. Ok. He deserved that. Containing his growl, he glared harder when Draco made the joke about his hygiene. Bastard.  
  
"Yes, *Malfoy*. That was indeed refreshing. My underwear thanks you for the coldness."  
  
Ron gulped at Malfoy's widening smirk. Ok. That was not the right thing to say.  
  
"Indeed. Did you want another can," Draco asked, pulling another out, "to wash them fully? I know how hard it is for you Weasleys to have clean clothing, what with your older brothers owning the same pair before you."  
  
Ron growled and made to lunge at Draco when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"That's enough you two. You're even. Now stop."  
  
Draco nodded, still smirking. Ron nodded, glowering at Draco.  
  
Sohrae, who had watched the scene unfold, found it hard not to laugh at the drenched Ron. It wouldn't do the arrogant ass good to know that he made her laugh, though.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "He's shivering awfully."  
  
Looking down to Harry, Draco noticed his shivering and cold sweat. "Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey. Sohrae, see if you can find extra blankets in one of the cabinets in the other room," he quickly ordered them.  
  
Sohrea hesitated only for a second before she ran out of the room.  
  
"Hermione, help me lift Harry into a sitting position!"  
  
Hermione complied, lifting Harry's right side, while Draco ran around to his left. Once Harry had been carefully set upright, Draco slipped on the bed behind him.  
  
"We must keep him warm," he explained to Hermione. "Hand me his blankets, I'm going to wrap them around him tightly."  
  
Sohrae came running in a second later, her arms holding enough blankets to keep all four of them warm during a blizzard. Taking the blankets, Hermione folded them over Harry; Draco tucking them firmly between himself and Harry.  
  
A groan passed through Harry's lips.  
  
"Harry?" both Draco and Hermione whispered.  
  
Said boy's body went rigid. Sohrae walked over and took Harry's left hand in hers. Leaning her head close to his, she stifled a gasp; her shocked eyes connecting with the most brilliant green eyes she'd ever seen.  
~End of Chapter Five! What do you think? Comments, Questions, Criticisms? All  
  
accepted! Though some more than others. Feel free to inflate my ego.~  
**Boost My Muse: Make A Donation to the 'I Need Your Thoughts Association'.** 


	7. Summer Woes

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: There is no eye catching blurb. I ate it.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 6! Arg. Sorry for taking so long. Its been crazy here! We got the new EMac, and while it was easy to install, it was a bitch to attempt to transfer the files from the old computer onto this one. I don't even have every single chapter of M.o.a.T.M. on this comp yet. Sorry for the delay! Hopefully I'll be done with the installations soon.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter Six: Summer Woes  
Harry blinked into cobalt blue eyes. Once. Twice. Three times. The eyes connected with his, remaining completely focused. Not fully cobalt blue, Harry realized. More of a dark blue outside, fading to light blue inside, and gold around the pupil. Odd eyes. Odd but beautiful all the same. A pang through Harry's head disrupted him from his train of thoughts, making him close his eyes from the pain. Groaning, Harry shifted onto his side, his hand gripping his 'pillow'. After the pain dissipated, he tried opening his eyes again and gasped.  
  
Hermione was standing to his left side, staring down at him. Another illusion?  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked tentively. She had seen the shock on his face when he saw her, leading to resignation with a twinge of fear. But why would Harry fear her?  
  
He shot his head up at her words. "Hermione...?" Harry asked slowly. He reached his shaking hand up, hesitantly touching her arm, as if afraid it would fade away. Coming in contact with the familiar feeling of her rope, Harry continued to run his fingertips along the fabric.  
  
"Hermione," he confirmed, letting out a breath he hadn't known he held.  
  
"Hey Harry," a red-faced panting Ron said, stepping in front of Hermione.  
  
Harry went over the same steps he did with Hermione to Ron, sighing in relief.  
  
"You''re both O.K." Harry smiled.  
  
Fear broke through his confident facade. He glanced his eyes around the room, frantically searching for the one person he had to see for himself. His eyes landed on his folded hands in his lap. Lifting them up, they shook as he turned them palm face up, then looking to the back on his hand, twisting them back and forth, not believing them to be truly clean.  
  
Harry turned fear-filled distrustful eyes upon Ron and Hermione. "Where's Draco?"  
  
"Right behind you," Draco's cool voice replied.  
  
Harry yelped and quickly turned around, his face losing all fear and tension. Relief swarmed over him. Draco was alive!  
  
Before he knew what happened, Draco had an armful of a trembling Harry Potter. Harry clung to Draco's robes for minutes before he let go. Looking into Draco's gray eyes, Harry smiled in relief, ignoring the lone tear that ran down his cheek.  
  
"You were hurt.." he tried to explain. "Just lying there, staring at me! Oh Gods, there was so much blood, and you talked to me...and let go. You just let go!" Another tear streamed down his face. Sniffling, Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I tried to help you, but I couldn't. I just couldn't! And you died..covered in blood...it was horrid!" Harry looked away. Anywhere but those eyes which so resembled his dream.  
  
Draco's face softened. "Well, I'm O.K. No need to worry," he replied, wiping the tears from Harry''s face. "No need to worry," he whispered.  
  
Sohrae watched Draco hold Harry with cool distaste. Just friends?! her mind cried frantically. Okay, so Harry was obviously shaken about something and needed comfort. She could deal with that. But did Draco have to pet his hair, making Harry sigh in content?! Urgghh! Sohrae mentally pulled her hair out. Dealing with Draco as an enemy was one thing, but potential competition?! Injustice!! She apparently made some sort of squeak, for the heads of the room''s occupants looked up.  
  
"Eh heh heh," Sohrae managed out, scratching the back of her head during the awkward pause. "Er...hi. I''m Sohrae."  
  
Harry gazed at for a second before snapping out of his dazed stupor; thousands of thoughts running through his head. She was the one holding his hand! Did that make her..the golden light? Was that her voice calling to him? Saving him from his dream? Were those her...beautiful eyes?  
  
"Excuse me for not noticing you earlier, Sohrae. I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."  
  
This time Sohrae knew she squeaked, a doofy smile on her face. "H-hi Harry!"  
  
Ron laughed in his head, Harry had reduced Sohrae to that of which she reduced Seamus each day. Oh the irony. Sohrae caught his smirk, flushed, and stuck out her tongue. Dumb Ron. What did he know about love anyway?  
  
Harry noticed Sohrae and Ron's playful banter. Just as good that they all got along. Looking to Draco he noticed the heated glare directed at Sohrae.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, poking Draco in his side. "Why the look?"  
  
Eyebrow raise. Feign of innocence. Silent debate. Face drop. Sigh. Eyes loose hard edge. Look away for a second. Connect with his own. Gods I know him so well Harry mused, laughing silently.  
  
"Differences," Draco stated.  
  
"Draco, I thought we got over this history quarrel," Harry sighed.  
  
"Deeper. This is different and deeper. No need to worry. Now that you're awake, I'll be good."  
  
Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "As opposed to when I'm in comas you wreck havoc?"  
  
"Damn straight he does! I still smell like that blasted soda," Ron complained.  
  
Harry was about to ask what happened when Draco cut him off. "Weasley please. Complaining to Harry about you're impairments in opening soda cans. And you call yourself a friend."  
  
Ron fumed.  
  
Hermione close her eyes and patted Ron's shoulder.  
  
Harry tried again. "Soda--?"  
  
"Its another highly funny story for another night," Hermione yawned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry 'Mione! I'm keeping you guys awake," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Not at all. We were happy to keep you company," Sohrae smiled, leaning down just a bit.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat, breath hitching in his throat. Those were definitely the eyes he saw earlier. Fighting down a blush, he smiled his lopsided grin. Sohrae effectively blushed and stood up straight.  
  
"I hope I'm not disturbing anything."  
  
Everyone turned to Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway.  
  
"I had to make a few stops before coming back. Dumbledore assured me your safety, Potter. Thank you for coming to collect me, Weasley. Now, if you all wouldn't mind," she eyed Sohrae, determining if there was any potential threat, "my patient needs his rest."  
  
Hermione interlocked her arms with Ron and Sohrae. Dragging them from the room, she called out that they'd see Harry later and to feel better, with love. Draco sighed and released his hold on Harry, crawling out of the bed.  
  
"Sleep well," he said, ruffling Harry's already unmanageable hair.  
  
Harry swatted Draco's hands away. Hesitating only a second, he sat up in bed and pulled Draco into a hug. "I'm glad you're O.K.," he whispered.  
  
Harry smirked evilly and ruffled Draco's perfectly combed hair, earning a punch in the shoulder, harmless, of course. Harry grabbed his shoulder, cried out in mock pain, and fainted onto the bed.  
  
"It's not nice to abuse helpless sick people, you know," Harry stated, opening one eye.  
  
Draco smirked and started walking towards the door. "You're hardly a helpless ill," he called over his shoulder. "See you for breakfast," he left without turning back.  
  
Harry flopped back onto his bed, sighing contentedly. He was happy to have his real friends back as company. And Sohrae too. Sohrae. Harry close his eyes and leaned into his pillow. Gods those eyes! Harry's own shot open in realization. He had no idea what Sohrae looked like. He'd only been focusing on her eyes.  
  
"-arry...Harry."  
  
Harry turned towards the door and saw Dumbledore standing there, eyes twinkling.  
  
"You must have heavy thoughts on your mind."  
  
"Er...sorry Professor..." Harry replied, embarrassed that he hadn't heard Dumbledore's calling over Sohrae's eyes.  
  
"No need. No need. Fourth callings a charm." Dumbledore sat besides Harry. Turning a serious upon a tired face, he started. "Now Harry, I would like you to tell me of everything that happened this summer."  
* * *  
"We just came from seeing Harry!" Hermione argued.  
  
"I'm sure you have, Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher," Snape sneered.  
  
Snape had caught the four students walking around the halls. Unbeknownst to them, they had been out after hours.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was just there! I saw him!" Ron yelled. "If he didn't say anything then it's obviously O.K.!"  
  
"Dumbledore is in his office, Mr. Weasley. 5 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher and getting caught." Snape's eyes glittered dangerously. "That's 10 points already. Choose your next words wisely."  
  
As amusing as this all was, Draco was tired and just wanted to sleep. Pushing Weasley aside, he made his presence known.  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this, Professor, they're telling the truth."  
  
"Ah, Malfoy. I didn't see you behind Weasley's blinding red."  
  
"Tragic, I'm sure. May we go to the common rooms, sir? Unless you prefer we stay here amongst Gryffindors. Rather, you staying with them, me going to sleep. You'll take more house points, discuss when they will serve their detentions, etc. Probably tomorrow, when Dumbledore hears of tonight's quarrel, you'll be summoned to his office, again, be told of his presence at the hospital ward, and, inevitably, your detentions will be canceled and house points restored. As the cycle goes. See my logic? It's quite late, we're tired, goodnight, sir." Draco rolled his shoulders and walked off; Hermione, Ron and Sohrae running behind him.  
  
Snape blinked in the now-empty hallway. What had just happened? his mind asked. For lack of a face to describe his present state, he pulled on a sneer. Beastly little Gryffindor twerps. Think they could talk back to him! No one could treat Severus Snape with tact and disrespect and get away with it. Hah! Snape continued walking down the hall, oblivious as ever.  
  
* * *  
  
"Er..my summer, Professor?"  
  
"Yes. How was your stay with the Dursleys?"  
  
"It was...pleasant...I guess."  
  
"And?" Dumbledore persisted.  
  
Harry relaxed into the bed. This was going to take awhile. He had really wanted to talk to Sirius about it, but faced with a curious Dumbledore and the immense feelings of wanting to get the story off his chest, this seemed the best option. Besides, Dumbledore was the perfect confidant: trustworthy, loyal, and incredibly wise. Who better? Besides Sirius that is. Dumbledore, sensing the change in Harry's composure and attitude too settled into a comfortable sitting position. Noticing that Harry was staring at him, Dumbledore nodded his head in consent.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and called back memories that had over- flooded him when he stepped into the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"It started out normal enough. Uncle Vernon picked me up from the station and brought me home. My chores were all the same; I woke up early, made breakfast, cleaned the dishes, and did whatever else they told me to. After about a week, when I woke up, Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table, her eyes were all puffy. At first I thought that Uncle Vernon had hit her, but he was in no better shape. Except, he was rambling about how something was completely preposterous and that someone couldn't do this to him. When Dudley woke, they explained to him that Uncle Vernon was fired because of a depression that seems to be going on in the muggle world.  
  
"He promised that everything was going to be O.K., but everything just went down from there. He couldn't get a job, no one would hire Dudley, and Aunt Petunia wasn't qualified to do anything but spy on people. So of course, being the fool that she is, Aunt Petunia rushed to the bank to make a withdrawal, but it turned out that they wouldn't let her take out any money.  
  
"Everyone was off and on that whole week. Some days it was a quiet sympathetic day were they would actually be nice to me, and others were a crazed yell at each other blaming everyone day. I was in my room, having completed my chores, when Uncle Vernon busted into during one of the 'Blame Everyone' days. He ripped any trace of me from that room and crammed it into the cupboard under the stairs, me along with it. Normally, after 11 years of this, I wouldn't really give a damn, but I was bigger, and crammed into that stupid cupboard filled with crap. They locked me in there and wouldn't even let me out to pee! For three days!!"  
  
Harry laughed nervously, but Dumbledore's face stayed grace.  
  
"Why do you think they moved your room?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Well, I suppose with the new conditions, they just wanted something new. And I cant blame them. By my absence of presence, everything was O.K. with them: one less mouth to feed, one less person to 'worry' about. And with the new room, it was like they had an edition to their house, they weren't as poor and bad-off as it seemed.  
  
"At first I was pissed, and tried to get out, but Dudley took my wand. When I finally did kick the door down, Uncle Vernon and Dudley practically jumped me! With one mini whale and another fat..fat something! They overpowered me. They even threatened to break my wand!"  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, calming him in an instant. Harry muttered a 'sorry', his shoulder slumping.  
  
"Please, continue," Dumbledore pushed.  
  
"I was in the cupboard at this point?" Dumbledore nodded. "How to put this..." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing. "Well, there no real nice way of putting this: they kicked me out."  
  
"Onto the sofa, you mean?"  
  
"No, out of the house. Aunt Petunia convinced Uncle Vernon that I was sponging off them as I had been doing my whole life. Apparently it was better for everyone if I just went out on my own. When they started to lock my things up, I tried getting them back out. I ended up getting into a nasty fight with Dudley, which I must say, I put in a few good punches, but Uncle Vernon... at least ...I think it was Uncle Vernon... hit me on the back of my head with something, and knocked me out. When I woke I had no idea where I was. Stupidly, they left me near a gas station, so I picked up a map and figured out my way back.  
  
"I tried sneaking in at night when I was sure everyone was asleep. I made it in all right. No one on that neighborhood really locks up. I managed to find my chest and take out some paper and a bit of ink. I figured since Sirius was out of the question, Ron and Hermione were away, I could find some galleons and my wand, then signal the Knight Bus to take me to Diagon Alley. From there on I thought I could contact you.  
  
"I got my money, but couldn't find my wand. I guess I made some sort of noise, because in no time Uncle Vernon came barreling down the stairs."  
  
Harry cringed at the memory, taking a drink of his water. He was tempted to pour it over his head. Fighting the urge, he ran a hand through his hair instead and sighed, trying to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Uncle Vernon wasn't happy to see me there, to say the least. I managed to get to the door with my paper and ink in tow, but he jumped me from behind. Didn't know the fat idiot could run so fast. To put it bluntly: he pretty much beat me to a pulp. After I passed out he packed me into the car and drove me to another remote place. No gas stations in sight."  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore to make sure he had his full attention.  
  
"This is where everything gets fuzzy. I remember getting the paper out and what there was left in my broken ink bottle, but I don't remember writing letters. Gods, all I remember is being in terrible pain."  
  
Dumbledore regarded Harry in silence. His stare was so intense, such that Harry had to pat the covers to reassure himself that he wasn't naked. As Dumbledore sat there, Harry's mind strayed to Sohrae. Of course, Sohrae. Harry snorted. He was about to switch his thoughts when he remembered something. Something about Sohrae? No. Not exactly Sohrae but...Harry cried out in frustration. He almost had it. Sighing remorsefully, he looked around the room, hoping something would spark his memory.  
  
His eyes landed on a candle. A candle. What did a candle have to do with anything? Harry tried pulling his eyes away, but to no avail. Maybe there was something about the candle? As quick as lightening, the candle color was imbedded into his mind, passing before his eyes.  
  
Red, orange. Red, orange. What did that have to do with a candle-oh! Harry sat up in bed. A flame! A flame of a candle, like fire! A fireplace! Harry turned triumphantly to Dumbledore  
  
"There was a fireplace!" he all but shouted. "And...and it was warm, really warm."  
  
"There was a fireplace where the Dursleys left you?" Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"No, no! I remember it all now! I was going to write you. I had the remaining paper out in front of me..." Harry gestured widely, showing what position he was sitting in, where exactly the broken ink bottle and paper were. "I was writing to you and a shadow fell over me. I instinctively reached for my wand but Dudley still had it. When I looked up, I saw only eyes, it was night still, and..Well. I don't remember what happened after that, really. Wait! I.. oh damn. Hold on." Harry sat on the bed, concentrating. Eyes...eyes..Sohrae...eyes.. wait, Sohrae? Eyes like Sohrae's! Well, not like Sohrae''s. A completely different color, ugly color, but just as intense. Ah!  
  
"I remember waking up at one point. I think I was in a cottage, wrapped in blankets, like I am now. There was a huge fire in the fireplace. I..fell asleep after that, and when I woke up, I was on the Hogwarts train. But that cant be...too much time went by."  
  
Harry turned remorseful eyes to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry. I can't remember anything else. I didn't even remember anything until I woke up. When I was on the train, my summer was like all the years before: horrible and spent with the Dursleys."  
  
"So, Harry. Let me understand this better. When you awoke, you were on the train." Harry nodded. "And you didn't remember that the Dursleys had kicked you out." Another nod. "Nor any other events that happened." Another nod. "We must run some test to see if and spells might be lingering on your body. I believe that Madam Pomfrey will agree when I say that your high fever repelled the memory charm."  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, his anger perfectly concealed. His twinkle was back, and shining as ever. His smile reassuring Harry.  
  
"Now get some sleep, Harry. I believe I must have another chat with Snape now."  
  
Harry watched Dumbledore leave the room. Smiling, he yawned, snuggled into the bed, and sleep he did.  
~End of Chapter Six! What do you think? Comments, Questions, Criticisms? All  
  
accepted! Though some more than others. Feel free to inflate my ego.~  
**Boost My Muse: Make A Donation to the 'I Need Your Thoughts Association'.** 


	8. Signs of Seriousness

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But what's the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to those of you who are still with me. I'm so sorry this took so long. I never intended to take such a long time to update. And I can't even give you a good excuse! I just..lost my muse. And I'm not sure if it's returned yet. This chapter I scraped together quickly enough, after getting your review, Jinx. So I'd like to give a REALLY big hug and kisses to you, Jinx, for finally smashing me in my head and getting me to finish writing this chapter. Hopefully, I will never take this long to write again!  
  
I'd also like to say, bear with me..for this chapter hasn't been beta-ed. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
* *   
*  
  
Chapter Seven: Signs of Seriousness  
  
Ron hated Potions. Not just Potions, but also Snape. Hate. Hate hate hate. Ron twiddled his thumbs under the desk. If Hermione werent there, he would have ended his life long ago. It was so boring! Snape wrote on the bored; they took notes. Snape sneered; they twitched in their seats. Snape smiled; they fainted. Snape. That stupid greasy git. Hate wasnt a good enough word, Ron realized. He needed something more powerful. Something that captured the essence of his feelings. Like...despise! No. Not good enough. Hm. Detest. Loathe. Abhor. Execrate....  
  
Snape looked up to watch Ron staring intently at his noted. Ron actually looked like he was trying to find an answer to Snapes question! The horror. 'I must rectify this horrible turn of events,' Snape thought.  
  
"Weasley!" He snapped. "Could you tell the class of the key component that should be added to complete the nail growth potion? Hm?"  
  
Ron cringed and looked up. Since Harry had been kept in the hospital the past five days, Snape was relentless without his 'favorite' student to pick on. Ron skimmed the classroom, praying for a savior. He caught Draco's smirk and frowned. Draco then scribbled something on a piece of parchment and held it up.  
  
'Rat's tail,' it read. 'Should I trust him? Oh what the hell,' thought Ron. "Rat's tail," he announced. Snape's smirk disappeared. He whiped around and looked at the faces of the innocent-looking Slytherins. This was horrible. A Weasley got an answer right. A Ron Weasley. Must ask another question!  
  
"Very good, Weasley. Now tell me, what is the preferred rat to be used?" Snapes smirk returned as he saw Ron pale.   
  
"Uh.."  
  
Ron quickly glanced at Draco to see him already scribbling an answer. Draco held it up quickly before putting it away.  
  
"Er...Fire Rats, sir, who can be found in the depths of Gringotts Bank."  
  
Snape glared menicingly at Ron before turning around faster than anyone could blink.  
  
"Who's telling him?!" he demanded to the startled Slytherins. "WELL?!" Frustrated at the lack of replies, Snape went back to the front of the classroom in a twirl of robes.  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Just then, the door creaked open and Harry walking into the drastically quiet classroom. He felt all eyes on himself as he walked to the front to present Snape with a letter. Whispers were heard throughout the room. This was the first time Harry was making his presence known outside of the hospital ward. A girl from Gryffindor let out an excited gasp when she looked to Harry. He had no glasses on! She then turned to her partner and talked animatedly of his new look, irking Snape.  
  
Snape snatched the letter from his hand and quickly skimmed it, his eyes widening from shock and settling into a glare. Harry hoped the paper wouldnt catch fire. He knew Dumbledore wanted a reply.  
  
"Very well," said Snape, grabbing a pen to write his answer. "Potter, you are to stay after class. Weasley--" Ron shot up in his seat-- "you will inform your next teachers that Potter will not be attending class. Is this clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Ron chirped, earning a glare from Snape and a sigh from Hermione.   
  
She really wanted to ask Harry a million questions. Most of them about his summer. She knew something must have happened, because she had overheard Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore talking of it. What exactly did Harry do this summer? She hated having questions that books couldn't answer.  
  
Moments later, Harry took the empty seat next to Pansy Parkison, who scooted as far away from his as she could. However, Pansy need not fear her twisted fate, sitting next to Potter of all people, for the class ended three minuted later. A letter dropped into Harry's lap as the crowd rushed to get out of the Potions classroom.  
  
Probably Hermione deperate for answers, Harry laughed.  
  
Once the students had filed out, Snape called Harry to his desk. Tucking the note in his pocket, Harry approached the desk with caution.  
  
"Sometime this decade, Potter," Snape sneered. "Best get this over and done with."  
  
"Er...yes, sir." Harry sat down across from Snape.  
  
"You still have headaches."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"And are often tired with a lack of energy."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And I'm to make you a potion to rectify these...malfunctions?"  
  
"I believe that's what Professor Dumbledore wrote asking, sir."  
  
"Very well. It will be done tonight. See me after dinner."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape wrote a reply on Dumbledore's note. When he finished, he pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote another letter.  
  
"You are to take this to Professor Sprout. She will have some ingredients I'll need."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape shifted some papers on his desk, looking for something specific. Moments later he realized that Harry was still sitting across from him.  
  
"Go to class. NOW," Snape yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Harry scrambeled up from his seat, all but running to the door. He reached the doornob when Snape cleared his throat. Harry turned around.  
  
Snape smiled evily and gestured to the seat Harry had been sitting in.  
  
Harry ran back over and clumsly pushed the seat back into place.  
  
"NOW."   
  
Harry darted out of the room, glad to be away from Snape, yet thankful no housepoints were taken. He hated Potions. Specifically Snape. Hate. Hate hate hate.  
  
* * *  
  
What did he have now? Ah, Herbology, yes. Harry liked that class. It was relaxing, rarely stressful. Ron had informed him that they were now learning about Shrewts. Little cabbage-like plants that took seven days to grow. After they are complete adults, they're pulled from the ground. However, you only had a minute to open them up and to get the purple core inside until the plant dried out and died, leaving it utterly useless. The purple core was a key ingredient in many potions to cure minor illnesses, specifically used in headaches potions. Leave it to Snape to know that Professor Sprout was now focusing the class on Shrewts.  
  
Harry turned down the corridor, coming to the main hall and enterance into Hogwarts. He reached for the doorknob when his step wobbled, his breathing growing erratic.  
  
"Oh please, not another dizzy spell," he pleaded with himself. He leaned against the cool wall, hoping it would pass. The cold did some good, for his headache soon died down to a little thumping in the back of his head. As it faded and he regained his senses, his head started to pound painfully once more.  
  
"Please...not now..."  
  
Moaning in pain, his eyesight turned to black and he stumbled to reach the door to grasp onto something. The throbbing increased tenfold, splitting his head in two. Harry cried out, gripping his head between his hands.  
  
"Harry!" he heard someone call out, right before blackness claimed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sohrae looked up and down the hallway before settling on the unconcious Harry. Aw, crap. She looked up and down the hall once more, just to reassure herselve that no one was around. Closing her eyes, she extended her arms to Harry.  
  
Focusing, she concentrated on making him light as a feather. As soon as she was sure she had completed the spell, she made to lift him into her arms. Success! Sohrae sighed in relief, thankful that her spells, for once, hadnt gone haywire.  
  
She all but ran to the hospital ward, checking once in awhile to make sure that Harry hadnt gotten worse on the way. When she arrived, she kicked open the door calling to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Dear me, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she rushed over to Sohrae.  
  
"I found him passed out in the corridor while on my way to see Dumbledore," Sohrae explained. "He was clutching his head."  
  
"I see. Lay him right here," Madam Pomfrey said, indicating to a bed.  
  
Sohrae carefully laid him down and pulled a chair over to the bed. "Do you mind if I stay until he wakes?" she asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hesitated only a second before giving her consent. She then retrieved a towel and bowl of cool water. "His cheeks are flushed. Mind keeping his forehead cool until he wakes?"  
  
"Not at all," Sohrae replied, a bit excited at taking care of Harry.  
  
"I'll inform Dumbledore of Harry and your presence here and deliver this note to Professor Sprout," she said, picking the note up from the ground and reading to it was who. "Call to me immediately if anything happens." She then left the room.  
  
Sohrae dipped the towel in the bowl of water and wrang it out. She smoothed Harry's bangs from his forehead and gently wiped his face. She then re-wetted it and place it on Harry's forehead. Her fingers didnt leave his face, however. They played over his cheekbones, then outlined his nose and trailed down to gently flitter over his lips. She smiled when she noticed that he wasnt wearing his glasses anymore. He looked so much better.  
  
When Hermione, Ron, and herself had visited Harry after his talk with Dumbledore the next day, they figured he had just woken up and not put them on. He informed them, though, that he had realized that he didnt need them anymore the next morning. Funny enough, he hadnt noticed he wasnt wearing them the night before when he was looking around the room, and everything was in focus. He had called Madam Pomfrey over quickly, a bit worried about what this meant. She checked his eyes, but found nothing wrong, pronouncing them naturally healed. How? he didnt know. But he sort of liked the change. His vision wasn't confined any more. If felt like he could see the whole world without it being covered.  
  
As Sohrae was remembering their conversation, she unconciously was wetting the towel, but forgot to wring it out. When she placed it on Harry's forehead, water poured out from it, leaking into his eyes and running down his face to run into his hair and ears. He let out a soft moan at the intrusions, but his eyes remained closed.  
  
"Harry?" Sohrae whispered, taking a dry towel and cleaning his face of the excess water.  
  
He let out another groan and slowely opened his eyes.  
  
"Sohrae," he whispered, then swallowed.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
He looked at her quizzically for a moment before noticing where he was laying.  
  
"Uh. Oh. O.K, I guess." he looked sheepish for a moment before sitting up, the towel falling from his forehead. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"About a half hour."  
  
"Oh." He looked around but didn't see Madam Pomfrey. "Have you been caring for me?"  
  
Sohrae averted her gaze and nodded. Harry smiled at her and said:  
  
"Thank you. That was very sweet of you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey walking in on Harry and Sohrae chatting animatedly.  
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?" she asked the laughing teen.  
  
"Fine, just fine!" he said between gasping for breath.  
  
"Thats good to hear. Lunch is served now, if you'd like to join your friends in the Great Hall. Unless, of course, you'd rather stay here and--"  
  
"No, no! That's O.K. We'll be leaving now," Harry cut her off. "Thank you very much for your caring for m--, er, letting me rest here."  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled at his slip. It was true, she thought. She hadnt done much besides providing a bed for him. That Sohrae was a unique girl. She was actually surprised that Harry was awake. She had figured atleast an hour until he woke.  
  
"Maybe I'm getting old," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Sohrae.  
  
"Nothing. Off to lunch you two. Out!"  
  
Sohrae laughed, taking Harry's hand in her and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Madam Pomfrey watched the two leave. She had done exactly as she told Sohrae earlier; headed to see Professor Dumbledore immediately. Harry concerned her greatly. What was troubling her, however, was that Harry's condition couldn't be specified. Whatever spell was surrounding Harry prevented her medicine from helping him. He fluctuated with the magic around him, which was curious indeed. When the magic weakened, he got worse, when better: stabilized him. Completely repelled her magic. And Dumbledores.  
  
This frightened her. She couldn't figure out who placed the spell on Harry, if it even was a spell. Had something over the summer triggered Harry to cast a protective barrier on himself? But...only very advance wizards could do that. Even though Harry could cast a Perfect Patronus, this was well above his level. Hard even for Albus.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. Harry had recovered so well. She kept him in the hospital just incase anything happened. And over the past five days, he had only gotten dizzy twice, but never collapsed. And never clutched his head. Did it have something to do with his scar...? Nonsense! She reprimanded herself. Harry destroyed Voldemort. Voldemort: Dead, gone. Scar: no pain. Then what could it be? Harry..hurting himself? No, it couldnt. Could it?  
  
Poppy pursed her lips together. She had heard of this before. One or two cases; very rare. A wizard having so much trauma that they hurt themselves. Not the same as a depression, no. Those wizards were unaware that thay were slowely killing themselves inside: unintentionally. And all that Harry's been through!  
  
She walked over to her mini library of her collection of medical books..and yes..four or five muggle romance novels. One wizard had died, she recalled. From...hm. Madam Pomfrey couldn't remember the name of the illness. But..how had the other wizard survived? Ah yes! He had found love.  
  
She smiled into the book she had opened. Maybe it was good that Sohrae be with Harry right now.  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes and two seconds later....  
  
"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Harry joked.  
  
"Oh stuff it, you. I'll figure it out," Sohrae replied, determine.  
  
"You know we're in the dungeons, right?"  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes and fifty-five seconds later....  
  
"This looks familiar!" Sohrae exclaimed happpily.  
  
"Indeed. We have Divination here," Harry laughed, pointing to the trapped door.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sohrae growled, earning more laughs from Harry.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Three minutes and twenty seconds later....  
  
"Hah! Great Hall here we come!"  
  
Sohrae had gotten directions from a random painting, telling them exactly where to go.  
  
"You do remember she said to make a left?" Harry asked as they took a right.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Sohrae cried out.  
  
Harry's laughed echo'd through the empty halls.  
  
* * *  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened, presenting a miffed Sohrae and a laughing Harry. Harry then put his arms on Sohrae's shoulders and pushed her to the Gryffindor table, earning a glare.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you got here O.K.," Harry stated, sitting across from Sohrae and next to Hermione.  
  
Sohrae just kicked him in his shin.  
  
"All right there, Harry? I was told by Hagrid that you were in the hospital." Hermione striked up a conversation. "I'm good. Very good," he replied.  
  
"I'll say," Ron quipped, eyeing Sohrae and Harry. "Why, pray tell, did you direct Sohrae to our table?"   
  
"Long story," replied Harry, feeling Sohrae's warning glare.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry!" Ron begged.  
  
"Not until you tell me of the soda story."   
  
"Gladly," Ron grumbled as Hermione elbowed him. "Well, we have ten minuted until DADA. Should we go?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said, getting up.  
  
"You guys go on, I want to ask Harry something." Sohrae waved them on, then turned to Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
"So he's all right?"   
  
"Yes. Now go away."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes! I just saw him. He's fine. Go."   
  
"You're su--"   
  
"STOP IT! You being caring is really creeping me out."   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's statement. Ron and Draco were at it again. Only, Draco had started out innocently enough: truly concerned when he heard about Harry going to the hospital ward again.  
  
Now was a different story. After seeing how Ron had gotten annoyed when he asked 'Are you sure?', that's all Draco had been repeatidly asking for the past five minutes.  
  
Hermione blew her bangs off her forehead. Gods..men! She'd be damned if they only existed for anything but their looks. And here she began their friendship thinking Draco was going to be an amazing person to have a conversation with. All he needed was some friends and his true colors shined through.  
  
Oh how she missed Harry. He balanced everything out, connected them all together. And Sohrae! What was going on between those two at lunch? Well, Sohrae was a lucky girl who's going to have a lot more enemies than Draco.  
  
'I wonder what she's going to ask Harry,' Hermione laughed at her thoughts, picturing Harry's bewilderment when he realizes Sohrae's asking him out. Her laughter caught the curiousity of Draco and Ron who looked to her in confusion, then to eachother and shrugged.  
  
Hermione smiled at the two. O.K., So maybe Ron and Draco didn't need Harry to connect them perfectly: they seem to have more in common then they think.  
  
~End of Chapter Seven! What do you think? Comments, Questions, Criticisms? All  
  
accepted! Though some more than others. Feel free to inflate my ego.~  
  
**Boost My Muse: Make A Donation to the 'I Need Your Thoughts Association'.** 


	9. In which there is anger, stupidity, more...

Title: Musings of A Tired Mind  
  
Author: Remii  
  
Disclaimer: Mm. My favorite part: the LEGAL CRAP. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter of any of its wonderful character... T_T They belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this story and any made- up spells or characters, so I'd appreciate it if you would ask before 'borrowing' them.  
  
Warning: Well, the beginning starts out slow, so I'll dub it PG-13 for now, seeing as how it might progress in the future. ^_~  
  
Eye Catching Blurb: We all know wizards are the higher power..but what if there was an even higher power that could control the outcome of our fate just by some simple words? And what does the renowned boy Harry Potter have to do with it all? Pasts will be exposed. Dreams will be foretold. But what's the big deal? Not like anyone gives a shit anyway. Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Special Thanks: El-Gilliath, my beta!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Mythistice: Thanks so much for reviewing..it means so much for a writer to know that s/he has fans out there that enjoy their work!  
  
Harmoni: Everything will be revealed! I can't ruin it now, it would give away the surprise, but don't worry, things will clear up... but more questions will be asked....  
  
Jinx: Thanks for sticking by... ahh... shoot me for taking forever! ^^;; But I even have the plan for the next chapter ready... so no more tapping of the foot! I didn't skip the beta this time, and I had her check chapter 7, so the newly beta-ed chapter 7 should be up now!  
  
Mercyangel: Thanks! ^_^ I bet that's something that everyone is wondering right now, though... you never know, you might hate her some more..yet love her later. You'll never know until you read!  
  
Maira: I appreciate your review so much! It was wonderful to know that you stuck with my story even though you weren't to sure about it. I also love Draco and Harry as a couple... but I won't say anymore about them! Its great to have a new fan, especially one that put up with my OOC character... which... shh... but there will be more coming.... I really tried hard for Sohrae not to ruin the story... and I hope she hasn't so far...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Nine: In which there is anger, stupidity, more anger, and finally, a serious situation  
  
  
  
"Where is he?!" Sohrae was agitated. Extremely agitated as she stood outside the doors into Hogwarts. Hermione stood with her, a scowl set on her face. The scowl, however, was not directed to the barely-contained ball of pissed-off energy, known as Sohrae. It was directed to the man in question: Harry Potter.  
  
"HE. IS. LATE," Sohrae growled as she paced back and forth along the path to Hogsmead. Today was her date. Her big date with Harry!  
  
Yes, Harry. Adorable little innocent Harry who took twenty minutes to be persuaded into going on a date with her, and only because it was more of a 'friendly date.'  
  
Sohrae smiled to herself. 'Friendly date,' yeah right. This was a full- fledged pick-me-up-take-me-out-goodnight-kiss date. Even if Harry thought of it more as a friend thing. Well! Sohrae puffed out her chest. She'll just have to prove him wrong.  
  
Hermione glared at the entryway. Harry was going to pay. No man is allowed to stand any girl up! Especially Harry Potter! Who would have thought he had the balls to do something so insensitive. He deserved a...a...a kick in the balls! She huffed and glared harder.  
  
The doors burst open and Ron came running and panting, out. "I found him!" he cried happily. Hermione and Sohrae had threatened him at wand point to go find Harry. He had obliged. "Come with me."  
  
Sohrae growled in annoyance but did as told and followed Ron inside, flocked by Hermione, who looked like she could kill.  
  
"I was running all over, looking in all the places he could have been: the common room, the girls bathroom, the DADA room, ya know, but, I couldn't find him anywhere! Finally I remembered the Maurder's Map!" He beamed and waited for Hermione to smile and say 'How clever! I completely forgot about it too!' but she was still glaring daggers.  
  
"Uhh..so," he cleared his throat, "I checked it out and it showed him to be in the library. I was a bit confused, because I had just come from there, but I went back anyways. It turns out, well, you have to see for yourself."  
  
Ron opened the doors to the library and gestured for Sohrae and Hermione to enter. They looked around for Harry, but caught no sight of him.  
  
"Well?" demanded Sohrae.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a calculated look trying to figure out what he was playing at. It then clicked and she let out a gasp. Ron smiled, knowing that she figured it out.  
  
"Which table?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'll show you." Ron lead them to one of the tables in the corner and stood behind a chair. He put his finger to his lips, indicating the girls to be quiet, then reached down. He clasped something in his hands, though Sohrae saw nothing, and gently lifted it up.  
  
Harry was sound asleep on top of his books, which were sprawled out all around him. He had a piece of parchment wedged between his cheek and the table top, his quill in hand. Black ruffled hair covered his scar as long eyelashes tickled his cheek. Small breaths came from him, fluttering his bangs in a whirling dance. The picture perfect angel was slightly ruined by his eyebrows, which furred together, displacing a happy dream.  
  
All in all he looked so precious that Sohrae temporarily forgot her anger. She smiled. Seeing Harry asleep was worth not going on the date. Almost. He still had to make it up to her.  
  
Harry's face became peaceful as his dream took a different turn. He whispered happily in his dream and smiled. Hermione leaned closely to hear what he was saying and almost let out a little gasp. He didn't..did he? No way. She leaned in again, but heard nothing except for a strangled moan that was loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Sohrae's good mood went away in a flash. Harry had just..just..urhhh! And she could feel that he wasn't dreaming about her! Hermione and Ron glanced to Harry then to Sohrae who had just growled audibly. They then looked to the door where Draco had entered. He looked around as if feeling eyes on him. He then spotted Ron and Hermione, clearly ignoring Sohrae, and waltzed over, tossed them each a small bag, then sat down.  
  
Hermione genuinely smiled and opened her parcel. She looked delighted at the bags contents and urged Ron to open his. He looked grave for a moment and slowly opened the bag, expecting it to contain some sort of putrid waste. His features lit up when his bag contained the same as Hermione's: candy. They both graciously thanked Draco, though Ron with a smile and Hermione with a hug.  
  
Sohrae glared at Draco and then at Ron as he offered her a piece.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," Draco said, noticing Sohrae's look. He then looked over his robe and plucked a piece of lint off, holding it to Sohrae. "Here you go then."  
  
She turned red in the face.  
  
He smiled.  
  
She glowered.  
  
He smirked. "I happened to be in Hogsmead, getting gifts for my friends, when I noticed certain persons to be missing." His eyes lingered on Sohrae. "So sad that Harry ditched you, huh? I knew he had some taste." He turned his attention to Harry. "Poor boy. Can't even sleep peacefully with the knowledge of having to put himself through a horrible date with you." Draco looked up to Sohrae through his bangs. He clutched Sohrae's wrist in his hand as it came flying at him. She looked even more perturbed, seeing as how she couldn't even smack him.  
  
He twisted her wrist a bit before he let go, and she clutched her wrist to her chest and glared [which she had been doing a lot of today] venomously at Draco. She would definitely make him pay.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said, continuing to stare at Sohrae. "I have some books that you would find interesting. They're about a race called Feurlocks."  
  
"Um..O.K."  
  
Sohrae had blanched upon the selected reading. Draco had been reading about her race? How much did he already know? Well, it didn't matter anyways. All Wizard written books were wrong when it came to Feurlocks. The only book out there, which was written by a Feurlock, was presently extremely rare, seeing as how it was written over 300 years ago. And besides, there were only four copies made. Draco couldn't possibly have...  
  
"...Sanctum is what it's called. Was written by an actual Feurlock. Useful reading."  
  
Oh crap.  
  
Draco stood from the table. "I'll be going now. Bye Ron, Hermione." He smirked. "Bye Harry."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione watched the retreating Draco. "I wonder why he's pushing new reading material at me." She cocked her head to the left, in confusion. "He's usually taking them away."  
  
Rom smiled at Hermione's remark, but hid it behind his hand. Still standing behind Harry, he prodded the black-haired covered skill and got immediate results.  
  
Harry jumped to attention, his papers scattering and quill flying from his fingers.  
  
"Wha- What? What happened?" he asked, then pulled off a piece of parchment that had been sticking to his cheek.  
  
Sohrae crept up behind him, using the stealth of a cat to go unnoticed.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Harry darling," the words dripping from her mouth. "You just slept through out date."  
  
"Date...?" Harry asked hesitantly, afraid to turn around; insert sweat drop here.  
  
"Yes, date."  
  
Quelling his inner-shaking he turned around to face Sohrae and managed a high-pitched 'sorry', that came out more as a squeak then a word, before he bolted to the door.  
  
Sohrae, who's eyes seemed to have turned black and seemed to have steam blowing from her ears, took off after Harry, wielding an object that highly resembled a mallet.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Figure we should go save him?"  
  
Hermione, however, was staring intently into outer space.  
  
"Books, books, books," Ron heard her mutter as he took his cue to evacuate the library in hopes of saving Harry.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
A group of second-year girls screamed in panic as they were thrown to the sides of the hall by a running Harry Potter, who looked to be running for his life. They screamed again as an equally terrifying Sohrae Gandillon came thundering through their group again. And was that fire surrounding her? one girl questioned herself, and came to a 'yes' as she witnessed her friends pass out, holding her singed hair in front of her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" Harry chanted as he flew down the hallway. A mad Sohrae is much creepier than a mad Hermione, he put together. At least Hermione didn't chase him with objects that could bruise. Oh, but wait. What about that one time where he had asked what 'her period' was in front of the whole common room? She did sort of resemble Sohrae, in her creepy-demon-I-somehow-have-fire-blazing-around-me when she chased him with a sword that had materialized out of nowhere...  
  
But what had he done to tick off Sohrae??  
  
Harry was cut short of his memories when he tripped over a prone first- year [annoying little buggers, yet always there at the right time] who happened to be lying in the middle of the hall, tracing himself with a piece of chalk.  
  
Harry flipped his head to look in Sohrae's incoming direction before letting out a horribly unmanly scream.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron waltz down the hallway in the direction he was pretty sure Harry took. He walked while whistling a tune, a bounce in his step, and his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped short when he came along a third-year girl lying down in the hallway, a look of horror etched on her face.  
  
"Hey you," he said as he squatted down next to her and prodded her head. She didn't, however, give him his desired effect as Harry had done, and lay still staring at her burnt hair.  
  
Ron tried again. "Hey you," he said, using two fingers to poke her this time.  
  
"Heather!" another blond third-year called, running to her friend's side, flocked by a group of more third-years. "We found a hair treatment spell," the blond said happily. "Oh, Heather, your hair will be fine!"  
  
This seemed to snap Heather out of her gaze and she sat up, dropping her charred hair. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yes!" said the blond. She turned to look at her other third-year comrades. "Heather, the book!" she said.  
  
A petite redhead stepped from the crowd, book in hand. "Here you go, Heather," she said, handing the book to the blond.  
  
"Thanks, Heather," the blond smiled, then opened the book. "On the count of three."  
  
The crowd drew their wands.  
  
Ron watched in confusion. Who was Heather?  
  
"One."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three!"  
  
Sparks flew.  
  
Heather, who had been sitting on the floor screamed, her body covered in hair.  
  
Ron cringed as he backed away from the now angry mob. The third-years turned to each other, and Ron could of sworn her heard yells of 'It was your fault, Heather!' 'No, yours Heather!' 'It was that Heather!' 'No, that Heather!' as he walked away. [1]  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Draco stopped mid stride, his senses tingling. Had someone just let out an ear piercing scream of dire agony?  
  
Yes, yes. There it goes again.  
  
He stilled his breathing and carefully listened to it echo through the halls.  
  
Certainly not a female, though it was high enough to be. Nope, most definitely male. But not young. A fifth of sixth-year student. With a voice between deep and high. A high voice would scream much higher, and a deep voice incapable of going that high. Also medium height. Semi short. Not too tall, but not too small.  
  
Hm. Also wasn't a blond. Blonds just don't scream. He knew from experience.  
  
And it wasn't a Weasley-girly scream. He had heard many of those before. So it wasn't a redhead.  
  
So. A brunette. A fifth or sixth-year brunette. That wasn't horribly short, but wasn't horribly tall. And didn't have too low a voice, or too high. That left...  
  
Draco snapped to attention and ran as fast as he could in the screamer's direction.  
  
...Harry!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron came across a first-year, boy this time, who was horribly squished to the ground.  
  
"Hey you," Ron said.  
  
The boy groaned in response, then lifted himself off the floor.  
  
"You seen Harry Potter around?" Ron continued.  
  
The boy nodded and picked up his piece of chalk that had somehow come out unharmed.  
  
"Which way did he go?" Ron inquired.  
  
The boy pointed down the hall and to the right.  
  
"Thanks mate," Ron said and was about to walk away when he stopped. "Say, why did you outline your body on the floor?" he asked.  
  
"Crime scene," the boy replied.  
  
"Crime scene?"  
  
"It's my turn to die," the boy stated, huffing with pride.  
  
"To die?"  
  
"Yup. Then my friends have to figure out my cause of death with the clues I leave them."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sounds....festive."  
  
"Oh it is! It is!"  
  
"Right then, bye." Ron walked away.  
  
"Bye!" the boy waved.  
  
"Muggle games...." Ron muttered.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Harry ran panting down the corridor. Doesn't ::huff:: Sohrae ::pant:: ever ::wheeze:: get ::cough:: tired?! ::gasp::  
  
Said girl was still ablaze with the mallet raised above her head. "Get back here Harry and apologize!!!!"  
  
"Gah!" Harry responded and ran faster. He couldn't take much more of this...  
  
As Harry rounded the corner he sent out a silent plea. Chance be with him, for Draco appeared running his way at the end of the hall.  
  
"Draco!!" Harry cried out in relief. "Save me!!" he yelled as he neared Draco.  
  
Draco in turn held out his arms to be glomped by Harry seconds later. Harry threw himself into this opening shelter and latched onto Draco. He turned around to Sohrae, who slowed to a walk, only to yelp in fear and hold tighter to Draco when she seemed to grow angrier.  
  
Draco and Sohrae stood ten paces away from each other, glaring with anger mutually written on their faces. Harry looked back and forth between the two. What should he do?  
  
A wave of pain shot through his body and he wobbled on his knees. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, holding him close against his chest, mistaking Harry's wobbling for fear. He continued his silent glaring with Sohrae.  
  
"Incendium totallus!" Sohrae screamed at the same time as Draco called out "Borrire Defendere!"  
  
It seemed to be too hot for Harry all of a sudden as his body shot with pain.  
  
Draco quickly casted shield deflected Sohrae's bone-burning fire, which flew right back at her. She quickly leapt to the side, her own spell missing her by inches. By the time she stood in her fighting stance, lightening bolts were clutched in her hands and were released at Draco upon her quick command.  
  
They too, rebounded off his shield, reflecting back at Sohrae, who, in turn, called up her own shield, her lightening bolts jumping off.  
  
They flew back and forth between Sohrae and Draco until they bounced up and ricochet off the spell-protected walls of the school to fly down the corridor. Student of all ages had gathered around the two to watch almost spell bound as Draco and Sohrae dueled.  
  
They jumped sideways in hopes of dodging the bolts, some lucky, others getting burned by the highly charged electric waves. Their neighbors around them were quick to partially heal their fellow students, or at least ease the pain as they helped those-hurt to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry teetered in Draco's arms, his body on fire. Draco looked down, concerned, but not loosing his concentration on his shield. Harry was flushed and burning hot.  
  
"Wha-" Draco began, but Harry gasped, arching against his chest.  
  
His veins felt like they were going to burst and it felt like acid was burning away at his flesh where Draco's arms held him. Everywhere hurt, but one point in particular shot through his body, preventing him from breathing...  
  
"...My heart!" Harry cried out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed into Draco's arms.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
~End of Chapter Nine! What do you think? Comments, Questions, Criticisms? All  
  
accepted! Though some more than others. Feel free to inflate my ego.~  
  
**Boost My Muse: Make A Donation to the 'I Need Your Thoughts Association'.**  
  
[1] Heh heh heh...anyone get the pun? Anyone? Ok, ok, I know it's lame, but give me credit, it's 1:17 in the morning and I'm somehow coherent enough to even write this chapter! How about this..the first person to email me with the joke gets themselves written into the fic! Promise!  
  
And...to find out who won..you have to read the next chapter! Hah!  
  
.....Shameless promotion.....  
  
AND! Since I love you all soo much,and I'm writing this for you...here are some choices for the next chapter:  
  
1]Draco released his defense shield to help Harry and Sohrae attacks while he's vulnerable.  
  
2] Draco thinks Sohrae's chasing of Harry is the cause of his feint, so he attacks Sohrae.  
  
3] McGonagall arrives and breaks up the fights, no questions asked, detention delivered, and brings Harry to the hospital, allowing no one to accompany her.  
  
~ Any suggestions for something you really want to happen? Add them in your review!~  
  
And I wasn't sure, but If you guys would like to know when I update the fic, please, in your review or an email entitled "M.o.a.T.M. Updates" let me know if you would like an email telling you when I update. ^_^  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
